


Wednesday Morning At The Sato House

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Happy Sex, Humor, Kitchen Sex, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Humor, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Korra Sato sees her wife Asami making breakfast one morning and decides to get a taste. ;)





	Wednesday Morning At The Sato House

Korra wasn’t exactly a subtle person. Asami knew this before getting married to her, but it really became obvious long after their first night in the bedroom. As the months past, Asami’s body was the subject of many shows of affection. Korra’s lips would kiss her neck before leaving the room. Korra’s arms would wrap around Asami’s giving her a ‘welcome home’ hug. Korra’s hands would grasp Asami’s bottom as a childish surprise that they were all alone.

Asami always smiled when Mrs. Korra Sato was making some sort of contact with her. The only time she didn’t find the more…sexual touches to be appropriate were in public. She told Korra that her breasts were a ‘no grope’ zone during times like a fancy dinner or a Future Industries function. There was a multi-billion dollar corporation that needed to be run. Image unfortunately meant a lot. 

Korra didn’t have a problem with that. Never knew who had a camera on them when they were out and about. But that designer skirt stayed in Korra’s mind. The way Asami’s legs looked in those dark pantyhose. Her breasts filled out that business suit really well. By the time they got home, Korra’s libido was at a max. All she wanted was to feel what was under that skirt.

Today, Korra had walked into the kitchen to see Asami at the chopping block. Carrots and celery were being cut into a small dice and a small pot of chicken broth was boiling some noodles. That’s what Korra could smell and hear being cooked. Her eyes on the hand, were firmly fixated on the apple ass in the avatar’s borrowed pajama bottoms. Korra couldn’t help herself. 

“Helloooo~ dear!” Korra whispered into her wife’s ear. Her palms connecting with Asami’s soft booty made the woman smirk. 

“You could just ask if I want to have sex.” Asami replied in a very flirty manner. 

“This is more fun.”

“Well then,” Asami put the knife down and pushed the cutting board away to the back of the counter. She turned the stove off. Then, she did what Korra was hoping for. Asami’s bottoms came down. She let gravity bring them to her calves, where they remained. 

“Mmm.” Korra purred leaning in. Those hands were now massaging Asami’s bare bum. Those dark fingers were methodically digging into the pale cheeks softly. Her breasts pressed against Asami’s back making sure there was some weight on the republic city gal. 

“How would you like your breakfast, Mrs. Korra Sato?” Asami asked. 

Korra suddenly discarded her tank top and wrapped her arms around Asami’s torso, pulling their hips together. The avatar was now completely spooning the taller woman. Why? Well, she wanted to make sure Asami was restricted just a bit before slinking two fingers inside the woman’s pussy. 

“MFFF!” Asami bit her lip trying not to squirm. The feeling of her wife’s six pack abs and large breasts on her back helped keep her still. 

Korra’s voice was breathy. Her volume low and her tone blunt. 

“Well Ms. Asami Sato.” Korra began, “I’d like your brains a little scrambled first. That way, you’ll be too tired to move after I’m done eating you out.”

Her fingers started to move up and down inside Asami. Korra had three fingers inside her wife and the other hand on her pelvis. There was a rhythm to her movements that Asami was trying to focus on. The way they spread out pulling back and came back together going in was forcing a subtle moan from the engineer. They bent going up and straightened up going down. 

Korra knew how to make Asami lock up in stimulation. Her back was tense and her breaths becoming more and more rapid. Korra’s lean in for a kiss on the neck was so effective that Asami had to place her elbows on the counter top. Korra kept on Asami as she lowered her head and bent her knees. She was not going to slow down her fingering. If anything, her wife’s erratic gasp made her pick up the pace.

“You wanna cum?” Korra whispered in the coyest voice possible. Her free hand slid up Asami’s body and under the shirt, groping her plump breast. 

“Please.” Asami exhaled. No point in hiding it after all. Korra’s fingers were magic. Ms. Sato’s voice however, was the performance. Mrs. would occasionally shove her three fingers in harder than the set pressure established over the past few minutes making Asami inhale sharply. “Fuck! Korra!” 

“Yes dear?” she teased nibbling on her wife’s ear. 

Asami mumbled, “Not s-so rough.” She was close.

“As you wish.” Suddenly, Korra stopped. She pulled both of her hands away from the woman only to place them on her hips. Before Asami could protest, she was spun around and lifted onto the counter. “Spread ‘em.” Korra ordered smirking.

Not a word was said. Asami just did as asked, sitting there watching Korra get to her knees. It started with kisses to Asami’s inner thighs. Korra left a trail of pecks getting closer and closer to her wife’s sex, eyeing her seductively the entire time. It wasn’t long before that smart mouth was kissing Asami’s folds.

Drawn out moans turned into sudden shouts when Korra’s tongue went in. The two had done this a hundred times. By this point, the couple knew how to please the other. What techniques to use and what sounds to make. Korra’s tongue lolled around inside Asami as she slurped her spouse. Her hands slid up Asami’s calves cupping them all the way up to her apple ass.

“Korra.” Asami bellowed. The avatar was getting a little faster. She kissed and sucked her wife’s sex like it was a delicious meal. Korra kept it up, not going too fast. She liked to be eat out like there was no tomorrow. Asami on the other hand, always came the hardest when Korra’s tongue followed a certain method. That was: gradually carve her pussy out and touch her body like it was a shrine.

With every few seconds, Korra got faster in how her mouth moved. She would circle Asami’s walls before spelling out certain letters. An ‘a’ against the roof. A ‘b’ across the bottom. Go back to a circular motion. ‘C’ to the right. ‘D’ to the left. So on and so forth. The real trick was placing her fingers in places that made Asami lean back breathing heavily. 

“That’s it baby.” Sato cheered. Her hand grasped the top of Korra’s head. Her fingers got tangled and her grip forced Korra to get a little deeper. Her hips remained still letting her partner do her job. Asami’s abdomen was under observation. Korra’s left hand gently roaming over her stomach enticing the woman even more. Korra’s right hand firmly placed under her ass squeezing it ever so lovingly. She let out a chuckle thinking of how much Korra loved that one body part. 

It didn’t last long however. Korra’s left hand slithered down meeting her clit. When that thumb started to push and rotate, it was as if Asami’s reactions were programed. The shouts and deep inhales were inevitable.

“Yes!” Asami barked over and over. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” Korra’s lips could be felt smiling against her. It was time to wrap it up. Korra sucked hard, slurping and kissing much faster than before. Asami even wrapped her legs around Korra’s head and neck. She was on the verge of climax.

“Korra! Korra! KORRA! KORRA!” Both of Asami’s hands clamped onto Korra’s head leaning back. She was no longer sitting upright. Asami’s back was against the counter as she squirmed side to side feeling an oncoming orgasm. Her head remained up not having enough room though. 

Finally, Korra got to her feet still giving oral. Taking her right arm from under Asami, she leaned in groping her breast. She pulled Asami back just enough so that she could lay her head down. Korra was more than strong enough to uphold Ms. Sato’s lower body off the counter with one arm. 

One hand palming her breast. Another one thumbing her clit. The woman she loved most in this world eating her pussy out like it was her last meal. Asami had to cover her mouth to muffle her screaming orgasm. They didn’t want the neighbors to come over. 

Her legs vibrated in the sensation and her toes curled because of the stimulation. Asami’s heels dug between Korra’s shoulder blades without realizing it. Mrs. Sato didn’t mind Ms. Sato’s involuntary actions. It just meant she accomplished her mission.

As the climax started to end and Korra ceased her consumption, Asami’s limp body slumped down off the counter. Luckily, Korra caught her before hitting the floor.   
“You okay dear?” Korra asked. Asami didn’t answer her verbally. She just leapt into a kiss, not caring about Korra’s soaked face and all. The couple hit the tile floor making out for a little while. Asami was a little exhausted, so Korra took over. Wrapping her wife into a hug and rolling Ms. Sato onto her back. 

“You ready for more?” Korra confidently asked. 

“I gotta be at work in a few hours,” Asami looked over to the wall clock and back to her love, “Can’t you wait until I come back?”

“Nope!” Korra joked burying her head between Asami’s breasts blowing raspberries. 

Asami laughed, “Ha-Ha! Honey! We haven’t even had, ha, actual breakfast yet! Don’t you, hee-hee, want your noodles?” She managed to get compose herself, “Mrs. Sato?”

Korra looked up with her child-like toothy grin, “Of course, Ms. Sato!” 

End.


End file.
